characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Copied
Requiems are the powers granted to Counter Guardians by either Gaia or Alaya to aid and assist the user in maintaining the peace of the world or doing whatever it is that the individual was assigned to by the spirit of the World itself, or that of the collective human subconsciousss. ''Caranus, Prince of Wolves Caranus, as a Counter Guardian of the entity known as Alaya, as well as the one destined to inherit the mantle of the Wolf King, one of the members of the actual Eight Kings, is a quite majestic individual in many senses, from his princely status, superior intellect, and his apparent mastery of general, instinctual, and combat skills, Caranus reveals himself to be quite above the common man, even strengthening such a claim by possessing and unlocking the power of Haoshoku Haki before even Alexander did. Regality Regality, is the name of the Requiem of the Chef of the notorious Combo Wolfgang, Caranus of Astrea. As the Prince of Wolves and son of one of the Eight Kings, Caranus' royalty is intrinsic to his very nature. As a result, after ascending the tiers of power within the Requiem universe, Caranus was bestowed a power by what one may consider to be one of the strongest entities in the entirety of the universe, Alaya, goddess of humanity and everything it represents, even encompassing every concept it has ever conceived. The concept of royalty, has always been something deeply integrated into the nature of humanity, and as a result, Caranus has been blessed with a heightened sense of "regality", something which in turn greatly empowers Caranus in terms of everything that he could have been considered Kingly in of some nature. Dining Kitchen: Lucifur The original name of this first portion of Caranus' multifarious Requiem, is '''Dining Kitchen, ' an ability once applied to the hair of a member of the now non-existent Four Heavenly Kings in the original universe of the Bishokuya occupation. However, Caranus' version in particular proves to be tremendously more powerful than anything the said former Bishokuya could ever hope to pull off, as unlike the ability's proegnitor, Caranus is a mammal who possesses fur, and is capable of utilizing this ability upon his fur, which covers the entiretly of his body and to some extent, in excess. Making his very fur prehensile, at the tip of each strand of Caranus' fur extends a Feeler that is about 0.1 microns wide, which is immensely thinner than that of the thickness of fur itself. With it's unbelievable thinness rendering these strands, for all intents and purposes, invisible, the power of this ability does not stop there. In fact, due to Caranus being a wolf, while the former user could wield over 1 million feelers, Caranus demonstrates utterly ridiculous amounts of feelers each being supported by a base tensile strength of over 400 kilograms. In addition, the range '''of this ability is similarly off the charts, as due to Caranus' sheer size and the nature of what this ability has been applied upon, he can in fact stretch this ability to encompass a much larger area by simply making himself larger, in addition to having a naturally larger area of fur, which means that at minimum, he can stretch this area to encompass about 750 metres. Of course, Food Immersion has taken this ability to incredible ranges, and even more things can be achieved when combined with Life Return. His natural Intuition allows him to use his technique almost effortlessly and multiply the force behind reflected attacks. Vastly amplifies his strength and durability in particular, as, unlike Sunny, his entire body is covered in fur, meaning most attacks can be blocked and redirected almost instantaneously, especially in combination with Kenbunshoku Haki. Makes his body incredibly impervious due to the sheer strength behind his fur. However, the true power of this Requiem as being able to stand against other Counter Guardians, is the ability referred to as '''Lucifur, through a combination of his nigh-godlike manipulation of Appetite Energy to completely consume anything that dared to stand before him. Being covered with ravenous micro-scale maws and emanating a powerful golden colouration, Caranus' hair is given a title of aliteration to the King of Hell himself's name before adopting the name Stan, Lucifer, for it's power that many would simply refer to as, demonic. Caranus' fur becomes immensely durabble, with even incredible powerful attacks seemingly dealing no damage to it, and as a result, drastically amplifying his overall durability to levels bordering on impervious. Satan Hair can completely consume individuals, and even spit them back out at his opponents. By combining this with Intuition and Food Immersion, Caranus is given incredible control over each part of his fur, and each individual feeler in Lucifur. 'Countering/Defensive Techniques' *'Spatula:' *'Hair Lock: ' *'Hair Net:' *'Hair Lead:' *'Hair Marionette:' *'Hair Tornado' 'Offensive Techniques' 'Supplementary Techniques' ''God Cooking Savoriness'' Caranus, upon attaining the rank of an Emperor-class chef, has demonstrated the ability to utilize his cooking or it's principles in combat to greatly increase his versatility and capabilites. To chefs of such a high class, one must come to the realization that the flavour of any organism is proportional to their thoughts, intellect, and other aspects of their consciousness, while their life and physical energy determines their savoriness. By entering God Cooking, Caranus is capable of restoring the savoriness of whatever it is he touches, whether it be with his fur, or with his hands.